Before I Go
by Marymel
Summary: Spoilers for "Willows In The Wind." Before she left, Catherine had one very important thing she had to do.


**Before Catherine left, she had one more thing to do.**

**I had this idea that I just had to write. I thought it would be cool for Catherine to say goodbye to one special person.**

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own CSI.**

Her office was packed up. Her house was on the market. Thanks to the lab, she had no shortage of well wishes and love. Catherine Willows was on her way to a new job.

She had already spoke to Grissom in Peru-Sara called him after Catherine's announcement-and recieved hugs and shared tears with her CSI family. She would miss them dearly. Even though she would keep in touch via phone and e-mail, she would miss them more than any of them could say.

Catherine took one last look around her office before leaving one last time. Everyone had offered to help Catherine leave before her flight to Quantico. When she heard footsteps coming behind her, she slowly turned around and smiled.

"It's not going to be the same without you," Nick said.

Catherine sighed. She knew the FBI was a marvelous opportunity and she had real chance of advancement-which, after the events of the past few months, was welcome. But she had spent 19 years with the Vegas Crime Lab. She had made so many life-long friendships and many, like Nick, Greg and Sara, she was very proud of. She was excited to be moving on, but would miss them all very dearly.

"You'll be fine, Nicky," she said.

Nick smiled. "You about ready to go? What time's your flight?"

Sighing, she said, "I've got a couple of hours yet. I'm going to meet Morgan at Frank's Diner. She offered to buy me a farewell lunch."

Nodding, Nick said, "All right."

"There is one last thing I need to do..."

Thirty minutes later, she pulled up to the cemetary near the Baptist Church on Eastern. She got out of the car carrying a small bouquet of roses and walked up to Warrick's grave.

Catherine set the flowers on the headstone and stared at it, remembering the many good times she and Warrick had shared. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of how Warrick always seemed to be there for her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come out here," she said with a sigh. "I guess...being so busy at the lab and everything...I've missed you." More tears fell from her eyes. "So many things at the lab are different now. Grissom's gone, Sara left and came back, we've got a new supervisor, Ecklie's daughter is on the team...Riley Adams came and left...and that whole thing with Langston..."

Catherine looked down and the ground, sniffing back tears. Then she looked up at the gravestone again.

"I'm leaving, Warrick. I've accepted a job with the FBI. It's a...it's quite an opportunity." She chuckled sadly. "Of course, I'm going to miss everybody. Jim, Nick, Greg, Sara...they've all come so far. And Doc Robbins, Super Dave, Hodges, Henry...I'm going to miss them all."

"You'd like Morgan," she said as she wiped away a tear. "And Russell, too. I think you'd really like them. And you'd be so proud of the team. Sara and Grissom are married now. Can you believe that? And Greg's a great CSI, Level Three. And Nick has become a great leader. He was my right hand."

She wiped more tears away as they fell from her eyes. "You know, Nick said that even though I was leaving, I'd always be there with them. But I know you've always been there with us, Warrick. I miss you."

Catherine remained there for a few moments, shedding more tears for her departed friend. Finally, taking a deep breath, she said, "I couldn't leave without telling you goodbye."

Kneeling down, Catherine kissed her fingertips and then placed them on the gravestone. "I'll always remeber you. Love you."

As she got up to leave, Catherine smiled sadly. She walked back to her car and, just before she got in, Catherine looked back at Warrick's grave and whispered, "Goodbye."

Driving away to begin a new job and new life, Catherine knew she would always carry the team and Warrick with her in her heart.

**The End.**


End file.
